<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads by jurdanhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301477">Threads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurdanhell/pseuds/jurdanhell'>jurdanhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Folk of the air, QoN - Freeform, Queen of nothing - Freeform, and it was a request, cardan x jude - Freeform, jude x cardan, jurdan - Freeform, tcp, tfota, the cruel prince - Freeform, the folk of the air, the queen of nothing, the wicked king, this one is super short, tqon, twk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurdanhell/pseuds/jurdanhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jurdan gets in a fight and they hold hands. that’s it that’s the plot.<br/>it’s basically a fic of <a href="https://hizqueen4life.tumblr.com/post/618699416712396800/jurdanhell-snusbandxknifewife">this</a> meme, as per request</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the High King and Queen of Elfhame quarreled, it wasn’t uncommon to duck into another room. It wasn’t something anyone wanted to be involved in, especially them. Although, their clashing personalities often brought value to arguments that wouldn’t have been met until the next couple of meetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, it was typically Jude who raised her voice first. She’d meant it as a warning; she’d just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to listen. But Cardan was confident that his line of sight was more effective; he’d just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The retaliations were small, at first. A jab in the arm, someone sticking their tongue out to their other from across the table. But when neither had decided to cave in favour of their lover, things escalated. Quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It descended into scathing looks and a pull somewhere deep inside them that urged them to stop. But as hard as that pull may have been, they were determined to prove that their way would work best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t to pull rank, or prove superiourity. It wasn’t even to assert dominance — each just wanted the best solution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardan had tried to keep the room calm, to diffuse the situation. “Jude, won’t you at least hear me out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude tried to keep her voice even, steely as ever. “Why? How many more innocent people have to die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardan felt his throat close, felt his tail curl to his calf. He’d heard himself dismiss the court. Heard, but didn’t register. He didn’t register the ice in his voice, the whisper that sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Maybe even Jude’s, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chairs scraped across the floor in unison, everyone keeping their heads low and rushing to the door. Cardan stood, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to Jude, his hands resting neatly at his sides, no traces of tension in his body. But his eyes held a bright fire, one that Jude was surprised to find directed at her. And if she’d looked closer, she might spot the tears that brimmed his eyes, some last resort to dampen the fire before it burned the whole palace down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude looked up at him, her own fire lighting in her belly, something meant to match his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few lingering court members could hear their Majesties arguing behind closed doors. Could hear it all the way down the hall. However, it didn’t sound like arguments that were held between them and anyone else. There was no anger. Loud as they may have been, there was no intention to hurt the other in their voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardan stepped closer, towering over Jude. Her eyes widened slightly, and she hadn’t felt herself straighten. When Cardan realized her body had moved to a defensive position, he forced his shoulders to slacken, forced himself to drop her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Jude’s steps recede down to the other end of the room, and couldn’t find the strength to look much of anywhere other than the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardan was far past lost in his thoughts when Jude returned. She’d stepped away to take a deep breath, to let the room air out for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was that tug from somewhere deep down that pushed her to do it, and maybe it was her pride that prevented her from completing it, but she’d pulled Cardan to the table from behind, sitting atop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d felt Cardan do the same, and rested her back against his. He laced their fingers together, and they sat there like that for a long moment, moonlight streaming through the tall windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think this is the best way?” Jude said, hesitance in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. But I do not wish for you to be upset,” Cardan admitted, leaning the back of his head against her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jude took another deep breath, stealing herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not. Not with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, part of her said. “I don’t, either,” was what came out instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardan chuckled softly, and tightened his grip on her fingers. “I’m glad we’re in agreement, dear wife.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading guys! i know i haven’t updated in a hot minute,, but i have some Stuff in the works. it’s worth the wait, i promise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>